


precaution

by quantumducky



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: But Not Exactly Platonic, Fluff, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles, pre-romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 16:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18055688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quantumducky/pseuds/quantumducky
Summary: Strangely enough, Thomas can't seem to relax enough to fall asleep until his Anxiety is with him.Or: traveling alone = stress = thvi cuddles somehow?





	precaution

**Author's Note:**

> why do i only ever wanna write rarepairs help me

Thomas lay in a hotel bed and wished he could sleep.  This was fine, he’d traveled alone before, it was  _ fine. _  Shouldn’t be a problem.  Only, what if it was? What if  _ this _ time someone broke into his room in the middle of the night and stole all his stuff?  And what if he woke up while the thief was still there, so they killed him just to be safe?  He’d locked the door, though- using both locks- and his room was on the sixth floor. He didn’t need to worry about it.  …Then again, what if there was a fire? Or he, uh… got abducted by aliens?

...Okay,  _ really? _  He sighed and rubbed at his eyes.  “Virgil?”

“I’m just  _ saying,” _ the anxious side insisted, appearing near the door.  “It could happen.”

“I really feel like it couldn’t.”

“You don’t  _ know _ that.”  He waved his hands vaguely.  “The truth is out there, Thomas.”

“I’m gonna… choose not to think about that right now.  Virge, I really don’t want to be up all night, is there anything we can do to…”

“Make me shut up?  Yeah, good luck, I’ve been trying.”

Thomas gave him a look with a strong hint of Patton behind it.  “I was going to say ‘help you relax.’”

He leaned against the wall.  “Eh, same thing. I dunno, I don’t think that’s happening as long as you’re in a strange place, by yourself, making yourself even more vulnerable than you usually are by sleeping.”

“Well… what if I wasn’t by myself?”

“Sounds nice, but uh… impossible?”  He gestured around them to the general area.  “Where exactly are you going to find someone who isn’t a total stranger?  Because if you’re wondering, inviting some random person off the street to share your hotel room would actually be  _ worse _ than staying in it alone.”

“I was talking about you.”

“Oh.”  He still looked confused.

“I mean- you could just stay out here, and then if anything happens you’ll know about it, right?”

“I guess so,” he said slowly.  “If me being here won’t bother you too much.”

“Not at all.”  In fact, Thomas already felt better since calling for him.  It was strangely comforting to have his anxiety right there where he could see him.

As he thought that, Virgil blinked a few times, swaying.  “Jeez, you relaxed fast. Warn me next time you’re about to do that.  I’m just gonna… sit…” He slid down the wall and appeared to be settling in next to the door.  Like he planned to be there for a while.

“You’re not staying down there all night, are you?”

“I mean, if you want me to leave…”

“No!  I mean- it just doesn’t look very comfortable on the floor!  And I can’t see you when I lie down,” he somewhat whined. Being able to see him was important, how else was he supposed to know he hadn’t been left alone again?

He sighed.  “Well, what do you want me to do, then?  I’m not about to stand here all night, and- I can’t exactly get in bed with you…”

“Why not?”  Thomas frowned.  “I mean, you don’t have to, but I feel like we’re close enough… seeing as you live in my head and all.”

Virgil bit his lip.  It wasn’t that he had anything  _ against _ the idea—the opposite, in fact; being physically near Thomas was the best way to know for sure he wasn’t in danger—but would it really help  _ him? _  “Isn’t the point of this to calm down?  Don’t know how well that will work if you’re in touching distance of your anxiety.  I might give you nightmares or something.”

“We could at least try.”  He patted the empty side of the bed hopefully.  “C’mon, I don’t want you sleeping on the floor.”

“Fine, but if it makes you feel worse I’m out.”  He climbed onto the bed and hoped he didn’t look as awkward as he felt.  Was he blushing? Feelings were stupid and Virgil was going to destroy them.

Thomas turned over to face him once he was settled under the blankets and smiled.  “I don’t think it’ll be a problem. I actually feel a lot safer with you here.”

Shit, now he was  _ definitely _ blushing.  “Whatever, you were right, go to sleep.”

Virgil didn’t expect to manage any sleep himself that night.  In bed or not, he was here to make sure nothing happened to Thomas, and he couldn’t fall asleep when he should be watching.  But Thomas was calming down and getting sleepy, and that was making  _ him _ feel calm and sleepy, and the next thing he knew it was morning.  The next thing he knew after  _ that _ was the warm, solid weight against his side, and he looked down to see Thomas curled up right next to him, his head tucked into Virgil’s shoulder.  He was still asleep. Virgil smiled and put an arm around him before closing his eyes again. This was probably the least stressed he had been in a month.

Thomas woke up feeling safe and content, even if it took a few minutes to remember where he was.  Someone was holding him securely, and his head was on someone’s shoulder, and his hand was lightly gripping someone’s shirt.  Shortly after remembering he wasn’t at home he remembered that this was Virgil. Keeping him safe from hypothetical aliens… He smiled.  Virgil was  _ so good. _  Thomas’s half-asleep brain decided he needed to tell him that before passing out again.

“You’re so good,” he mumbled, cuddling into him.  “So good. Love you.” Then he went back to sleep, everything currently important taken care of.

Once Thomas wasn’t looking anymore, Virgil opened his eyes, stared at the ceiling, and screamed internally for a solid thirty minutes.  That was just unfair.

**Author's Note:**

> the beginning of this was just my own thought process last night and then i went "what if virgil"


End file.
